cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin Antillis
Gavin Antillis was a Rebel Alliance soldier who saw very heavy fighting in the Galactic Civil War. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. In the original trilogy, he is played by Denis Lawson. In the anthology films, he is played by Eddie Redmayne. Biography Gavin was born and raised on Tatooine, and he became a close friend of Luke Skywalker. Gavin taught Luke how to fly using his T-16 Skyhopper. Evnetually, having dreams to fight the Galactic Empire, Gavin left Tatooine and joined the Rebel Alliance, immediately becoming a skilled soldier, and he keeps fights in vicious battles on various different worlds, fighting Imperial forces. He also very heavily assists Han Solo and Lex Binteri in their adventures and missions against the Imperials, with Gavin often serving as their comrade in battle. Antillis also rescues the Imperial pilot droid, LK-2SE7 VAL, and both reprograms and convinces her to help him and his men in aiding the Rebellion. Gavin and Han Solo saw very fierce fighting alongside each other throughout the war, helping each other fight in fierce battles on Corellia, Kamino, Ton Kitul, Trillia, Scariff, Crait, Pillio, Canti Ilenium and Kashyyk. Gavin fights in the vicious battle of Mon Calimari, in which Gavin is fighting to defend Rebel lines and villages with help from Lex Binteri. However, though they lose the battle, they capture a Storm Trooper named Jyn Erso and interrogate her for information regarding rumors on the Death Star. A disillusioned Jyn tells them everything she knows and then asks to leave, but Gavin and Binteri has her join with their squad to find Galen Erso, in exchange for her freedom. After this, he and his men fight on Namidian Primis, fighting Imperial forces and defenses in the jungles and swamps to assault and destroy several camps and convoys in a fierce battle. Arriving on Kiremis, Gavin fights Imperial forces in a vicious battle on Kiremis, assaulting Imperial lines, positions and villages, then after fighting Imperial defenses and forces in the jungles of Kiremis, Gavin heads to fight in a fierce battle on Meihdi. Gavin fights Imperial defenses in the deserts of Meihdi, then he battles Imperials in a city, fighting through the streets and buildings and then they defend the city, where they find information leading to Erso on Tilbairai. Arriving on Tilbairai, Gavin fights to defend Rebel lines from Imperial assaults, then helps Rebel forces in fighting past Imperial lines and positions in vicious fighting to assault Imperial camps and convoys and fight to seize and defend a couple villages, then fights to assault a complex, where they discover Galen's location on Edire. Heading to Edire, Gavin fights Imperial forces and defenses in a couple villages, then he and Binteri disguise themselves as Storm Troopers while Jyn disguises herself as an Imperial engineer, in order to infiltrate an Imperial base, where they find Galen being executed by Colonel Orson Andor. As Rebel forces assault the base, Gavin fights his way out with Binteri and Jyn and they regroup with the others, then they keep fighting to defend positions. After this, having been given word by the dying Galen to head to Nerilia, Gavin and the squad heads there. Gavin fights past Imperial defenses and forces in the deserts and then assaults Imperial camps, where he finds information on the Death Star over Lissriff, then they keep fighting their way through an oasis to escape. On the way, they come upon Mimbian, in which Gavin, Binteri, Erso and their men assist in fighting to defend Rebel held lines and villages and fight off Imperial assaults. After this, they back to the Rebel base on Yavin, where they muster a large Rebel force to strike Lissriff, and Gavin helps lead them to the jungle planet, assaulting Lissriff. In a vicious battle, Gavin fights Imperial forces and defenses in the jungles and keeps fighting past Imperial defensive lines and positions to assault and fight Imperial trenches and camps. He then keeps fighting to defend Rebel defensive lines and fight off Imperial assaults, then he fights to assault Imperial camps and strike an Imperial base, and though all of his squad is killed, except for Binteri and Jyn, he manages to storm the base and steal the schematics of the Death Star, and they all proceed to escape Lissriff as Imperial forces crush the Rebel assault. Making their way to a Rebel fleet, Gavin gets the schematics to Leia, who tries to get them to Yavin, despite being chased by Darth Vader. Gavin later reunite with Luke Skywalker, who has now also joined the Rebel Alliance, and they fight together in the battle over the Death Star, where Gavin helps Luke destroy the station. After returning to Yavin, Gavin introduces Luke to Jyn, and then they defend Yavin from an Imperial counter attack. Gavin also quickly develops an intimate romantic relationship with Jyn, and the two would be in a close romance until Gavin's death at the end of the war. Gavin keeps fighting in fierce battles, with Gavin fighting in the vicious battle of Khristeffsis, in which Gavin fights to defend Rebel lines and positions and fighting off Imperial assaults. With that, he then fights in the fierce battle of Saliucami, with Gavin fighting to assault Imperial trenches and camps, then keeps fighting Imperial defenses to assault villages, then Gavin fights in fierce fighting to defend Rebel lines and defend the villages, fighting off Imperial assaults. Gavin then fights in a vicious battle on Chinikiff, with Gavin fighting to defend Rebels lines and positions, and fight off Imperial assaults. He then keeps fighting to assault Imperial camps, then fights through Imperial defensive lines and positions and then assaults a city, fighting through the streets and buildings to seize the city. After this, Gavin fights in the battle of Liperis, where he fights to defend several villages, then fights to defend Rebel defensive lines and positions, then he assaults and destroys a convoy. After this, he fights in the battle of Karbipi, and he keeps fighting past Imperial forces and defenses, eliminating Imperial camps and settlements to assault an Imperial base, where he discovers a massive Imperial counterattack happening. As such, Gavin fights in the battle of Mirosi, where he fights through Imperial forces and defenses in the swamps and fields to eliminate Imperial trenches, camps and pillboxes, then fights to defend a Rebel settlement. With that, he then fights in the battle of Tibrin, where he defend Rebels lines and positions, then fights to defend a city, fighting off Imperial assaults. With that, he fights in the battle of Neimoidia to intercept the Imperial counter assault, fighting to defend the planet and destroy much of the Imperial forces, eliminating their counter assault, and then fighting to defend several villages and a city. After this, he fights in the defense of Hoth with Luke Skywalker, and as he escorts the Rebel fleet to safety, he gets trapped on Yavin, but Han Solo arrives and responds to his distress signal. Gavin and Han fight to defend Yavin in a fierce battle, then he fights his way off the planet to get his men to safety. Later on in the war, Gavin heads with Han and Lando Calrissian to assault Imperial forces on Kashyyk, then Gavin pilots an X-Wing fighter as Lando pilots the Millennium Falcon to assault the second Death Star, even helping Lando damage and destroy the Death Star's core. During this, they engage the Imperial flagship, the Executor, during their escape, and in the showdown, Gavin's ship' X-Wing is severely damaged. As such, in order to allow Lando to escape, Gavin sacrifices himself by crashing his ship into the bridge of the the Executor, bringing down the ship. Personality Gavin was a very independent and free spirited person who was rather uncooperative to authority. As such, he tended to be short tempered, feisty and aggressive, but overall, he was still a very kind and cheerful individual most of the time. Despite often being vindictive and could also be reckless a lot of the time, he still had a strong sense of fairness and justice. He was very loyal and protective to his friends and he was incredibly helpful, often risking his life to save others. Abilities Gavin was an excellent fighter, being highly skilled in marksmanship and using blaster guns, as well as being very skilled in fist fighting. Along with this, he was also a skilled pilot and was capable of easily flying star fighters. Gavin was also very intelligent and could think up of rather brilliant strategies. Relationships Luke Skywalker Han Solo Jyn Erso Kenobi Lex Binteri Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Altruistic Category:Vigilantes Category:Barbarian Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Selfless Category:Anti Heroes Category:Gunman Category:Right Hand Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Thugs Category:Gadgeteers Category:Thief Category:Serious Category:Brutes Category:Guardians Category:Destroyers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Rescuers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Assassin Category:Hard Workers Category:One Man Army Category:Hunters Category:Insecure Category:Conspirators Category:Gaolers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Recurring Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Category:Martyr Category:Normal Skilled Category:Disciplinarians Category:Neutral Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Bully Slayers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal